mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabio Maldonado
| birth_place = São Paulo, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= Rio De Janeiro, Brazil | team = Team Nogueira | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 8 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = 2 | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Fabio Maldonado (born March 17, 1980 in São Paulo, Brazil) is an Brazilian boxing and mixed martial arts fighter. Fabio Maldonado makes his training at the training center of Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira and Antonio Rogerio Nogueira in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. MMA record {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: center" |colspan=8|12-3-0 (wins-losses-draws) sherdog , |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Record | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Result | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Method | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Event | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Round, Time | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Place one solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Place |- |12-3 | Win | Fernando Tressino |TKO (Exhaustion) |Bitetti Combat MMA 5 |12/12/2009 |2, 5:00 | Barueri, Brazil |- |12-3 | Win | Vitor Miranda |Unanimous Decision |Bitetti Combat MMA 4 |9/12/2009 |3, 5:00 | Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |- |11-3 | Win | Edgard Castaldelli Filho |TKO |Predador FC 12 |3/12/2008 |2, N/A | São Paulo, Brazil |- |10-3 | Win | Shaton Vaughn |Submission |FW 16 - International |1/11/2008 |1, 4:48 | Albuquerque, New Mexico |- |9-3 | Win | Maiquel Falcão |TKO |Predador FC 9 |15/3/2008 |2, N/A | São Paulo, Brazil |- |8-3 | Win | Cachorro Louco |KO |Predador FC 7 |8/12/2008 |1, N/A | São Paulo, Brazil |- |7-3 | Loss | Alexandre Ferreira (fighter) |Submission (Kneebar) |MTL - Final |10/11/2007 |1, 0:27 | São Paulo, Brazil |- |7-2 | Win | Vitor Miranda |Decision |MTL - Mo Team League 2 |29/9/2007 |3, 5:00 | São Paulo, Brazil |- |6-2 | Win | Maiquel Falcão |TKO (Punches) |CMM - Circuito Mariliense MMA |18/5/2007 |3, 0:46 | Marilia, Brazil |- |5-2 | Win | Idemar Queixinho |Decision |PK 2 - Predador Kamae 2 |25/1/2007 |N/A, N/A | Brazil |- |4-2 | Win | Cleisson Mamute |TKO |PC - Pantanal Combat |10/2/2006 |2, N/A | Brazil |- |3-2 | Win | Bruno Alves |TKO (Exhaustion) |CDL - Clube da Luta 1 |14/12/2004 |2, 4:54 | Bahia, Brazil |- |2-2 | Loss | Alessandro Leal |Submission (Kneebar) |Meca 5 - Meca World Vale Tudo 5 |9/6/2001 |1, 5:22 | Curitiba, Brazil |- |2-1 | Loss |Unknown Fighter |Decision (Unanimous) |SFC - Surf Fight Circuit Day 2 |23/9/2000 |2, 10:00 | Brasilia, Brazil |- |2-0 | Win | Augusto Menezes Santos |KO (Punches) |SFC - Surf Fight Circuit Day 1 |22/9/2000 |2, 3:03 | Brasilia, Brazil |- |1-0 | Win | Robson Parazinho |TKO (Punches) |SFC - Surf Fight Circuit Day 1 |22/9/2000 |1, 2:21 | Brasilia, Brazil |- References Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Brazilian boxers Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists